Albright Aldor kontra Max Alors kontra Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail
|image= 300px |arc= Saga Egzamin |place= Miasto Oshibana |result= Wygrywa Albright Aldor |side1=*Albright Aldor |side2=*Max Alors |side3=*Laki Olietta *Reedus Jonah *Burt *Jet *Droy *Alzack Connel *Warren Rocko *Vijeeter Ecor *Nab Lasaro *Wakaba Mine |forces1=*Magia Iluminacji |forces2=*Magia Piasku |forces3=*Drewniane Tworzenie *Gliniane Tworzenie *Magia Dymu |casual1=Albright jest lekko poobijana. |casual2=Max jest lekko ranny. |casual3=Alzack jest ogłuszony. Droy jest lekko ranny. Warren jest lekko ranny. Reedus jest lekko ranny. Jet jest lekko ranny. Burt jest ogłuszony. Vijeeter jest lekko ranny. Nab jest lekko ranny. Laki jest lekko ranna. Wakaba jest lekko ranny. }} jest walką będącą czwartym etapem Egzaminu na Maga Klasy "S" w roku X785. Jest to walka pomiędzy osobami, które doszły do kolejnego etapu (Albright i Max) i uczestnikami, którzy odpadli wcześniej. Prolog Po wielu namowach, w Fairy Tail odbywa się Egzamin na Maga Klasy "S" roku X785.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 10 Odbywa się on w Mieście Oshibana. Bierze w nim udział 11 członków.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 11 Po trzech etapach zostają tylko dwie osoby, Max i Albright.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 22 Czwartą konkurencją jest starcie pomiędzy nimi, a także resztą członków, którzy odpadli we wcześniejszych etapach.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 23 Walka Uczestnicy zaczynają walkę, gdzie każda ze stron jest nieco oddalona od drugiej. Albright kieruje się w stronę Warrena i Vijeetera. Następnie atakuję ją Laki, po czym Max za pomocą swojego zaklęcia sprawia, że pobliski obszar zostaje otoczony przez burzę piaskową, powodując tym samym zgubienie jej celów. Dziewczyna korzysta z Ostrych Oczu, by jej widoczność wzrosła. Kieruje się w stronę zdezorientowanej piaskiem Laki, która przewiduje jej ruch i chowa się w drewnianym tworze. Albright kieruje się następnie w stronę wcześniej zgubionego Warrena.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 24 Max z łatwością pokonuje Alzacka zasypanego przez piasek. Następnie spotyka Albright, która powala za pomocą Glorii Warrena i Droya. Dziewczyna umawia się z Alorsem, że ich walka nastąpi, gdy pokonają resztę przeciwników. Albright za pomocą swojej Magii powala Reedusa, a Max Jeta. Następnie dziewczyna spotyka Burta, który jest zadowolony z rozpoczęcia ich walki. Obrażony przez dziewczynę atakuję ją za pomocą Glinianego Tworzenia: Koliber. Al korzysta z Błysku Świetlików, niszcząc gliniane ptaki. Następnie przekształca swoje zaklęcie w Wirową Formację, sprawiając, że chłopak mdleje od patrzenia na ruch obrotowy świateł. Po pewnym czasie, pozostali uczestnicy walki słyszą słowa Macao, który informuje, że z każdej ze stron pozostała jedna osoba. Do Laki dochodzi Wakaba, który od teraz jest sojusznikiem strony przegranych z poprzednich etapów. Albright postanawia kierować się w stronę megafonu, z którego mistrz ogłosił tę informację. Została zaatakowana przez Maxa, któremu następnie tłumaczyła, że mieli umowę o nieatakowaniu się. Mężczyzna mówi jej, że musi się pozbyć któregoś uczestnika, ponieważ zostali sami najlepsi. Dziewczyna skacze i atakuje go za pomocą Spadającej Gwiazdy. Max unika zaklęcia, a lądująca Albright zostaje związana przez dym Wakaby, który daje znak Laki, by mogła zaatakować. Dziewczyna stworzyła drewniane nogi i ręce, które poleciały zarówno w stronę Al, jak i Maxa. Siła Albight zwiększyła się dzięki promieniom słonecznym. Dzięki temu przełamała dymiące węzły i uniknęła ataku. Maxowi także się to udało. Dziewczyna stanęła następnie między Wakabą i Laki. Zaatakowała ich za pomocą Tęczy. Mężczyzna uniknął ataku, jednak dziewczyna odpadła z walki.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 25 Po krótkiej walce wręcz wszystkich stron walki, Max i Albright odskakują ze zmęczenia na kilka kroków od Wakaby. Dziewczyna po kilku przemyśleniach zamierza kontynuować starcie, jednak otacza ją różowy dym, po czym zgniata z ogromną siłą. Gdy opada, wydaje się, że z Aldor nie pozostaje nic, gdyż nigdzie nie widać jej ciała. Zszokowani mężczyźni zostają przez nią zaskoczeni. Najpierw atakuje ona Wakabę, a następnie pojawia się przed Maxem. Tłumaczy mu, że stworzone przez nią światło może być zmniejszane lub zwiększane, jednak jego gęstość ulega wtedy zmianie. Dziewczyna powiększa swoje "świetliki" pozostawione wokół Maxa, po czym wysadza go w powietrze za pomocą Formacji Bomb. Walkę wygrywa Albright.Saga Egzamin, Rozdział 26 Następstwa Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Walki Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika Crasher96